Hair trouble
by indijainga
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are getting ready for a party and somebody is having some hair trouble


"_For the love of GOD!" _Sam Winchester shouted to his reflection in the big mirror located in Gabriel's king worthy bedroom"Why. Won't. You. Stay. In. PLACE?!" Sam was plucking his dark brown strands of hair furiously. He'd been doing this for almost an hour and his seemingly endless patience had abandoned him. Sam and Gabriel had been invited to Dean's and Cas's housewarming party. They've just settled down in a small cottage in Texas and Sam could swear that Dean had planned this party before even buying the thing. Cas wasn't so fond of social gatherings, he'd rather snuggle with his soul mate watching silly comedies that made Dean laugh and even drew out a chuckle once in awhile out of Castiel, but Dean had promised him some interesting offers no sane man would ever deny. So party it was.

It's not like Sam didn't like these sort of things. It's the getting ready part that irritated him most. Gabriel always made fun of him for being such a girl and although Sam didn't like the thought of being teased he couldn't say that Gabe was wrong. He was very self-conscious about the way he looked, so he made great effort to look, well, flawless. Bath was always first on the schedule. As hard as it was to admit, he actually did have some products, which most of the men wouldn't use. Three kinds of shampoo for instance. Two were actually used for his disobedient hair, but one of the bottles was used for make a bubble bath. They always made Sam cheerier for no good reason. One time Gabriel had accidentally (or so he said that) came in the bathroom where Sam was enjoying his bubbly paradise. Sam was already thinking up bitchy responses for the angels childlike comments about girls and whatnot, only to find Gabriel in his bathtub the next second (without clothes, of course). In the end, the bathroom was flooding and both lovers were caught in a hot make out session. Talk about great memories.

Picking out clothes was next. That part Gabriel actually enjoyed. Most of the time he would just fool around wearing socks on his hands, pretending they're animals talking to each other about various funny stuff, that made it hard for Sam to concentrate on picking his outfit of the night, but sometimes Gabriel gave good fashion advice, using his knowledge picked upon countless centuries from every place in the world imaginable. Usually, after standing in front of the closet for three hours Sam ended up wearing a pair of dark jeans, a cool T-shirt and some sneakers. Nothing fancy, but looked great on him. Gabriel had no trouble with finding the clothes that would fit him best. He just snapped his fingers and a laid back, but at the same time hot outfit appeared. Gabriel always looked nice. ALWAYS. And oh how many times had it annoyed the shit out of Sam. His mood would darken at that point, mostly ending up with Sam saying something nasty to his boyfriend, for being a prince Charming or other stupid things. Then Gabriel would sigh and hug Sam tightly saying that he is the most beautiful person he had ever had the pleasure to meet and that he could go naked."That fits you better anyway" Gabriel would tease with a smirk while watching Sam calming down and regaining his party mood back.

But it was all fun and games until it came down to hair. Those dark locks wouldn't stay together even if Lucifer himself had commanded them to. Sam could pour a bucket of glue, hair gel or anything else that would stick his hair perfectly, but it wouldn't work. Sam sighed loudly, almost tired of this eternal duel with his own hair. Thank God Lucifer wasn't in his head anymore. Sam was about hundred percent sure, that the angel would probably suggest burning Sam's hair down or something along the lines.

"Maybe I should just shave my head..." Sam mumbled under his breath as an idea appeared in his head.

"Don't even think about it, Sammy boy," Gabriel appeared in the room. "Where will I put my hands while messing the bed around?" He raised one of his eyebrows suggestingly.

"Stop it, Gabe," Sam answered angrily "you know I'm not in the mood right now, besides, we have to leave in like twenty minutes or so."

Gabriel's face dropped, but he said nothing.

"I can't do this anymore!" Sam nearly broke the mirror throwing a bottle of gel not really aiming for anything. 'I'm not going anywhere!" Gabriel heard a mumble from under the pillow in which the younger Winchester had fell in to. Gabriel sat on the bed and patted Sam's back "Come on, Sammy, we can't disappoint our brothers by not showing up. Besides your hair doesn't look that bad. I could help you, you know. I'm magical, so yeah."

Sam didn't answer for a few moments then lifted his face from the puffy pillow and looked at Gabriel, his sad puppy eyes breaking the heart of an archangel "Can you ...really help me?"

Gabriel smiled and let out a giggle "Of course I can, kiddo! Super powerful angel here!" He thought that he saw something like a smile crossing Sam's face for a split second, so he took that as a cue. He snapped his fingers, but Sam didn't feel anything.

"Are you sure this worked?" Sam said wearily.

"Well, go look in the mirror and see for yourself," the angel laughed and pushed Sam towards the mirror. When Sam glanced at his head suspiciously, his mouth almost dropped. His hair was ideal. Not a strand of hair out of place. Sam eyed himself for a while not hiding the fact that what he saw he liked. A lot. "Wow...thanks Gabe, you're the best. Could've done it a bit sooner though."

Gabriel laughed and hugged Sam tightly. "What about my reward? " he said in a now low and husky voice.

"Well, I guess we have about ten more minutes before leaving and if you snap us there, so we don't have to take a cab, we can make it twenty," Sam whispered in Gabriel's ear with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Good enough for me,samsquatch."


End file.
